La mort de mon frère
by Hyperion13
Summary: Os fait pour un concours. Imaginez la réaction de Sam si son frère était mort après l'accident de voiture.


Et si Dean était mort mais que John avait survécu, qu'aurait ressenti Sam ?

Voici un Os complètement de son point de vue, j'espère que vous apprécierez !!!

Bonne lecture !!

Hypérion ^ ^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**La mort de mon frère**_

- Ecartez-vous ! Cria le médecin à toute l'équipe de soignants qui l'entourait.

- C'est bon, on y va !

Le premier électrochoc fut envoyer à travers le défibrillateur.

- Qu'est qu'on a ?

- Toujours pas de pouls, répondit-elle.

J'observai la scène comme déconnecté du monde. Plus rien n'existait, je restai focalisé sur mon frère que l'on tentait de ranimer.

- Allez bats-toi Dean! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, murmurai-je à voix basse.

- Ecartez vous, pour le second choc. Augmentez la charge à 300V, ordonna le médecin.

- On y va !

Second électrochoc. Mais Dean ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Il n'y a pas de pouls. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'une des infirmières.

- S'il vous plaît sauvez le, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ils se regardèrent tous un instant avant que le médecin ordonne un troisième électrochoc. Comme précédemment, ils répétèrent le même rituel. Cependant l'electrogramme resta plat, le cœur ne repartit pas.

L'infirmière leva la tête vers l'horloge murale et dit:

- Heure du décès, 11h37...

A cet instant, mon monde s'écroula.

Je m'approchai du médecin et lui hurla de continuer. Mais il ne m'écouta pas, je m'adressai alors aux infirmières qui se trouvaient là, cependant aucune d'elles ne réagit. Elles se contentèrent de répondre qu'ils avaient fait le maximum et que malheureusement ça n'avait pas suffit. Je me laissai alors tomber au sol à cet instant, anéanti comprenant enfin que cette situation était bien réelle.

Une infirmière s'adressa à moi mais je l'ignorai complètement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparurent tous de la chambre lorsqu'une voix grave le leur demanda. Mon père s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me relevai à son contact posant peu à peu mon regard sur mon frère. Dean était là était là étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos, la poitrine immobile. Je posai ma main sur son corps encore chaud et me laissai aller comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Mon père resté derrière moi, ne sourcilla pas, juste les yeux embués de larmes mais rien de plus. Pas de cris ni de sanglots. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéressait plus, tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant était mon frère et rien d'autre.

Je le fixai maintenant depuis près d'une heure quand une voix me dit qu'il était temps de le laisser partir. Ma main toujours posée sur la sienne, je m'y refusais.

Même si je sentais de minutes en minutes le corps de mon frère se refroidir, je ne pouvait me résoudre à l'abandonner. Car une part de moi-même espérait encore qu'il ouvre les yeux et fasses « Sammy, je vais bien, pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états pour une petite blessure ». Mais non, la réalité était tout autre. Dean ne se réveillerait pas, plus jamais.

Mon père commença à relever le drap pour couvrir à jamais le corps de celui qui avait été mon frère lorsque je le stoppai dans son geste. Il me regarda tristement mais ne dis rien quand il comprit ce que j'essayai de faire. J'ôtai le collier de Dean et le mis autour de mon cou.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et sortit mon frère. Je le regardai partir sans dire un mot, réalisant que je ne le reverrai plus, vivant. Mon père pris la parole pour me dire qu'on allait se serrer les coudes et affronter ça ensemble mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Il était parti avec Dean.

Je sortis dans le couloir, fixant toujours le lit, sur lequel se trouvait Dean, faire son chemin. Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'ascenseur, je sus que tout était fini. Je me mis alors à courir, renversant les charriots de fournitures médicales, les poubelles et tout autres choses qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin en essayant de sortir de cet hôpital. Il fallait que je respire, que je sente mes poumons se gonfler d'air à chaque inspiration. Il fallait que je vérifie que, moi, j'étais toujours en vie.

Une fois dehors, je me dirigeai vers le parking pour y voler la première voiture que j'y trouverai. Mon portable sonna à cet instant mais j'étais trop fatigué pour répondre sachant déjà qui m'appelait. Une mustang bleue foncée fut la voiture que je dérobai, sans gêne ni regret pour son propriétaire. Je trafiquai quelques files et démarrai enfin.

Je roulai jusqu'au premier motel que je trouvai. J'avais besoin de faire comme avant, comme quand Dean était avec moi. Je me dirigeai vers le gérant et pris une chambre avec deux lits.

Le silence fut la première chose qui me rappela la triste vérité. Cependant je pénétrai dans la chambre avant de m'effondrer sur le lit près de la porte, sur le lit que Dean aurait pris si…

Je me laissai aller à nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci j'était seul avec moi-même, seul au monde. Je fermai les yeux et repensait à cette journée d'été où Dean m'avais fait une promesse.

_- Dean, tu crois que les monstres que chassent papa sont méchants ? Demanda-t-il à son grand frère._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même s'ils le sont, papa est fort, il ne se laissera jamais faire._

_- Et pourquoi, il ne les a pas arrêter quand ils s'en sont pris à maman ?_

_- Sammy, c'était différent._

_- Et si… un jour… papa se faisait attaquer comme maman…_

_- Ne dis pas ça, papa est le plus fort._

_- Arrêtes, je suis plus un bébé! cria le plus jeune._

_L'aîné s'approcha de lui._

_- Dean et s'ils s'en prennent à nous pendant que papa n'est pas là ?_

_- Ils auront affaire à moi ! Rétorqua-t-il._

_- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à maman, Dean. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy, il ne m'arrivera rien, je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi, j'te le promets._

Je relevai la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Dean n'était toujours pas là, et il ne le serai plus jamais. A nouveau je versai quelques larmes pour ce frère qui avait su égailler ma vie pourtant bien sombre. Pour ce frère qui s'était sacrifié pour moi.

Je me relevai pour diriger ma colère contre le mobilier qui m'entourait mais rien ne parvenait à soulager ma peine.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit une énième fois pourtant je ne l'entendait qu'à peine. Je me sentis si vide en cet instant que je me mis à crier de plus en plus fort ignorant les éventuels voisins que je pouvais avoir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que toute les personnes que j'aime, meurent ? Biensur mon père était toujours en vie mais ça je ne le voyais plus à présent. Tout ce que je voyais c'est que j'étais seul, pour toujours.

Je sortis de la chambre de motel quand je parvins à retrouver mon calme. Je m'engouffrai dans la mustang et roula jusqu'au lieu de l'accident, là où tout s'était arrêté. Arrivé à destination, je descendit de voiture et m'allongeai sur le sol goudronné où était parsemé des centaines de bouts noirs métallisés.

Je fixai le ciel me demandant si Dean était parti où s'il errait quelques part comme le faisait les esprits des morts.

Je laissai échapper une larme.

Le son d'une voiture arrivant droit sur moi me ramena à la réalité mais ne me fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Je voulais rejoindre mon frère et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Mais contrairement à mes attentes, elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et deux hommes en sortirent. L'un resta en retrait pendant que l'autre se précipita vers moi.

C'était mon père.

Il me releva, et, pour la première fois, il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Enfin je sentis qu'il était en vie. Je pleurai ainsi pendant des secondes, des minutes, peut-être même des heures mais je savais que mon père aussi.

Ce jour là restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme le jour où mon frère m'a quitté, emportant avec lui une partie de moi-même.

**Fin**


End file.
